my season 4 rewrite
by harrypotterforlife13
Summary: After the death of their sister Piper. Prue and Phoebe must come to terms with their new destiny as charmed ones with witchlighter half sister Paige. Not only are Prue and Phoebe affected by Piper's death but Leo is also can he continue being the charmed ones whitelighter after the death of his wife?. How will Paige adapt to her new life as a witchlighter and chromed one?


Prue sits in the attic holding her bleeding finger over the cauldron while using her telekinesis to flip through the book of shadows it lands on the to call a lost witch spell.

"Powers of the witches rise coarse unseen across the skies come to us who call you near come to us and settle here" she chants.

She squeezes her finger so the blood drips into the cauldron.

"Blood to Blood I summon thee blood to blood return to me" Prue chants.

A candle flickers and Phoebe walks into the attic.

"Prue what are you doing up here honey?" Phoebe asks.

"What am I doing up here haven't you noticed our sister is gone" Prue yells.

Phoebe ignores Prues yelling and puts an arm around her.

"Oh honey your bleeding" Phoebe says and she grabs a cloth to clean it with.

Prue just frowns at Phoebe and uses her power to knock the cloth out of Phoebes hand she then gets up and goes for her room.

Phoebe goes to shut the book of shadows but as she touches it she is pulled into a premonition.

 **Premonition**

 **Phoebe Prue and a dark haired girl who's face is blurred (Paige) are standing at the book of shadows shax comes through the attic door and throws an energy ball at the dark haired girl she orbs out of the way then seconds later reapears shax throws another energy ball and it hits Phoebe she is knocked back and goes throw the attic window.**

 **Vision** **over**

(scene break South bay social services)

Paige Matthews is sitting at her desk which has a lit candle on it.

"Miss Matthews where is my report?" Paige's boss Mr Cowan asks.

"Printing" Paige tells him.

The candle blows out and a newspaper blows onto Paige's feet.

She looks down and picks up the newspaper it's at the obituary section and it says Piper Halliwell..."Funeral services will be held today at Memorial Cemetery, 11.00 am.

She automatically recognised the name Piper Halliwell as the owner of p3 a club she goes to a lot but she also recognised the name because that was the woman she suspected to be her biological sister.

Paige gets up and heads for the exit door.

"Paige get back here where are you going?" Mr Cowan asks.

"No I will not and if you must know I have someplace to be" Paige tells him then leaves.

 **Opening Credits**

 **Shannen Doherty**

 **Alyssa Milano**

 **Julian Mcmahon**

 **Rose McGowan**

 **Brian Krause**

 **Dorian Gregory**

(scene: Manor. Parlor. Its set up for the post-funeral wake)

Phoebe is standing in the Parlor and Victor is sitting on the sofa with a look of grief that only a parent who had lost a child would have.

"So have you uh spoke to Prue yet?" Phoebe asks her father.

"No not yet where is she anyway?" Victor asks.

"I'm right here and look who's back" Prue says as she walks in with Cole

"Cole" Phoebe says and she rushes to hug him.

Blue and white orbs appear and form into Leo.

"Phoebe glad your here I need to talk to you about the premonition you had" Leo tells her.

"So your not coming to the funeral then" Victor says.

"What no of course I am i just need to speak to Phoebe about her Premonition" Leo says.

"Premonition what premonition?" Prue asks.

"One I had last night" Phoebe says.

"Why didn't you tell me about it" Prue asks.

"It was when you left the attic last night" Phoebe Explains.

"So what was it about?" Cole asks.

"It was of Prue me and a woman we were in the attic at the book vanquishing shax then shax hit's me with an energy ball and i go out the window" Phoebe says.

"What woman and how could she vanquish shax with us only the power of three can" Prue states.

"I know that Prue but I also know what I saw and I'm not just going to forget about it" Phoebe says.

(Scene : Memorial Cemetery Pipers funeral)

Phoebe and Prue are sitting together in the front row Cole is sitting inbetween Prue and Leo.

"That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed Into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O, blessed spirit we bid you farewell for you await a new destiny." The priestess says.

Prue and Phoebe get up and go to see the mourners along with Leo Cole and Victor.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Paige says to Phoebe.

"Thank you (Paige starts to leave) how did you know Piper from work?" Phoebe asks.

"Uh no just from around" Paige says.

"It was nice meeting you" Phoebe says and she shakes Paige's hand then she is pulled into a premonition

 **Premonition**

 **Paige is on a rooftop with a helipad running from shax and dodging his energy balls.**

Phoebe falls to the ground and Paige runs out.

Leo kneels down next to Phoebe.

"You ok?" Leo asks.

"No I just saw shax attack that woman" Phoebe tells them.

"Well we have to stop him" Prue says.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah I am Piper wouldn't want us to let an innocent die besides she could be the woman from your premonition" Prue says.

"OK let's just go home and try find who she is" Phoebe says.

Three demons shimmer in

" Belthazar " snarls a demon and throws an energy ball at cole.

Cole dives to the floor and dodges it.

The same demon throws another energy ball that goes towards Prue who sends it straight back into the demon vanquishing him.

Another demon throws a fireball at Cole Prue deflects it back into the demon and it vanquishes him.

Cole throws an energy ball at the remaining demon and it burns to ashes.

" Okay then let me get this straight not only do we have to deal with our own demons but yours too I'm sorry Cole but your going to have to leave" Prue states.

"No Cole you don't Prue I know it's hard that we have lost Piper but surely this should make you realise family need to stick together" Phoebe says.

"No Piper died because you went to see him instead of staying with us because if you hadn't went down to get him Leo wouldn't have had to leave us and Piper would be alive" Prue states.

"Really your blaming me" Phoebe says.

 **Halliwell manor**

Prue is trying to Scry for Paige and Phoebe is trying to find the building in her Premonition Cole and Leo are sitting on the sofa.

(They didn't have a wake because Prue couldn't bare any more condolences and Leo had a charge, Victor went back home)

"Phoebe focus on the vision what did it look like?" Leo asks.

"It was a tall building with a helipad surrounded by other buildings" Phoebe says.

"Seems like ome of the buildings near P3" Prue says.

"I think your right it's near p3 and it's a rooftop we need to go there now" Phoebe states.

"Uh okay then Leo can you orb us?" Prue asks.

"I can't I gotta go back up there for now but if there's a big emergency just give me a call" Leo tells them then orbs out.

"I guess Cole will have to shimmer us then" Phoebe says.

"I guess he will" Prue says.

 **P3**

Paige is dancing with her boyfriend the Shane the song ends they sit down at a table

"You ok?" Shane asks.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Paige asks.

"You seem a little quieter than usual" Shane says.

"What makes you think I'm not like this all the time?" Paige asks.

"We've been dating for a month now I think I'd have noticed (to a passing waitress) give us a couple of long necks?" Shane asks.

"Sure" the waitress says.

"Make that a mineral water for me" Paige tells her.

the waitress nods her head, smiles and then goes to get the order

"So much for how well you know me cowboy. I don't drink. I used to have a kind of problems during liquids. A lot of problems actually but thats all behind me now" Paige tells him.

"Oh do you wanna go somewhere else?" Shane asks.

"No,no I like it here, I should I've been coming here for the last year or so on and off ever since that" Paige pauses.

"Ever since what?" Shane asks.

"Oh never mind. It's boring. (Pause) All right, but if I tell you all about Paige and you use it against me, I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man. (Pauses) So my sad story is that I'm adopted, only it's not so sad because I loved my parents, God rest. So after they died, I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers. (She begins to doodle on a napkin.) I went to the police, found the church I got dumped at… I checked around. I figured she must've lived near here, you know? They even thought I might've been… related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute, but their Mom died a long time ago, so I gave up on that" Paige explains.

"Did you ever go to the sisters ask them?" Shane asks.

" Yeah right. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so" Paige states.

(The waitress brings them their drinks, allowing Paige to lean back, try to end this painful topic. Shane, though, cares, wants to know more.)

"Here you are" The waitress as.

"Thanks" Paige says.

"Your welcome" the waitress leaves.

"So that still doesn't explain why you keep coming here" Shane states.

"Oh Uh one of the sisters own it or should I say owned it she passed away a few weeks ago so I kind of felt connected and just kept coming back. Come I have something to show you" Paige tells him.

(Scene : Skyscraper building, Prue and Cole are at the window looking across to the building from the premonition. Phoebe is sitting on the floor with a blanket over her)

"Are you sure this is the right place Pheebs?" Prue asks.

"Yes Prue I'm sure" Phoebe says.

"Okay so the plan is for us to say the spell and that can wound him enough so that Cole can take him out" Prue says.

Paige and Shane go onto the helipad

(Cut to Shane and Paige)

"Aren't you afraid we'll get caught?" Shane asks.

"No I like an element of danger look at the stars they make me feel free" Paige tells him.

They start kissing.

(Back to Prue, Phoebe and Cole)

"Okay any ideas?" Prue asks.

"A couple" Cole says and winks at Phoebe with a smirk.

"Cole for godsake this woman might die and you think about sex" Prue scolds then turns back to the window with binoculars.

"Okay Shax is due to attack any moment we gotta shimmer over there" Phoebe says.

"Well we gotta do something I feel wrong just watching them" Cole states.

(Back to Paige and Shane)

Paige and Shane are still kissing.

(A tornado apears and forms into Shax)

Paige and Shane part in fear

Shax throws an energy ball at Shane and he goes flying backwards.

"Shane" Paige yells.

Prue, Cole and Phoebe appear in a shimmer.

Shax throws an other energy ball at Paige she screams and orbs out the way.

"Did she just orb cause i think she did?" Phoebe asks.

Paige reappears.

"What the hell" Paige says.

"Just go run get out of here" Prue tells her.

Paige runs

(Cut to the stairs)

Paige is running downstairs Shax tornados in.

Shax throws another energy ball at Paige she orbs out the way again and appears just in time to see Phoebe, Cole and Prue shimmer in.

"Say the spell damn it" Cole yells.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell" Phoebe and Prue shout.

Just as Phoebe and Prue finish the spell Shax manages to throw an energy ball at Cole who goes flying iover a banister.

Shax tornados away injured.

"Cole" Phoebe screams.

Cole shimmers in.

Phoebe hugs him.

 **Manor**

Prue, Phoebe, Cole and Leo are there.

"Your sure she orbed?" Leo asks.

"Yeah Leo we saw it with our own eyes" Prue tells him.

"Funny thing was she looked as if she didn't know she could do it and the woman in my premonition could orb too" Phoebe states.

"I'll go check with the elders see if they know anything" Leo says then orbs out.

"I don't know what he's gonna find out there is no such thing as a whitelighter that doesn't know they're a whitelighter" Cole says.

"Well as far as we know whitelighters are the only beings that can orb" Prue states.

"Yeah that's right" Cole says.

"Couldn't you check?" Prue asks Cole.

"What go down there?" Phoebe asks.

"Well yeah we need to know if the source knows anything" Prue states.

"It's OK I'll go" Cole says then he shimmers out.

 **Manor**

Prue and Phoebe are sitting on the sofa, Leo is standing.

Cole shimmers in.

"What did you find out hopefully something good since Leo found nothing" Prue says.

"The source doesn't think she's a whitelighter in fact he doesn't think she's an innocent he thinks she another charmed one" Cole says.

"How is that possible is that possible?" Phoebe asks.

"Let's go find out" Prue says and marches upstairs everyone follows.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide" Prue says angrily.

Grams appears in crystals.

"Prudence, Phoebe how are you?" Grams asks.

"How are we Piper's dead that's how we are" Prue retorts.

"Yes I know actually I'm a little shocked you haven't summoned me before" Grams says.

"Cut the small talk Grams why does the source think the charmed ones can be reconstituted?" Prue asks.

"I I don't know" Grams stutters.

"Grams you were a bad liar when you were alive but your even worse now your dead" Prue states.

"I can't tell you I'm sworn to secrecy" Grams says.

"By whom?" Phoebe asks.

"By me" An unknown person says.

Patty appears in crystals.

"By me" Patty says again.

"Mom?" Phoebe says.

(Scene Darryl and Inspector Cortez are downstairs)

"You can't just come into their home" Darryl hisses.

"Search warrant says I can" Cortez replies.

"What exactly do you expect to find?" Darryl asks.

"Something linked to all these murders" Cortez replies.

(Scene back to attic Patty is explaining to Prue and Phoebe)

"We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid of reprisals that you girls powers would be denied. Your birth right. It happened after your father and I divorced when Sam and I were together" Patty explains.

"Who's Sam?" Cole asks.

"Her whitelighter" Leo replies.

"Forbidden apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree" Cole says.

"Shush. Go on (to Patty )" Prue tells.

"Piper and Phoebe were both toddlers they just thought mommy got a little fat but not you Prue we had to cast a memory spell on you (she smiles) you never knew i was pregnant i made sure of it" Patty tells her.

"I was the only one who knew" Grams says.

"And Sam" Patty reminds.

"Well yes of course" Grams states.

"We wanted to keep the baby of course but mother-" Patty is cut off.

"Well i-I knew it would be disastrous. You know before Piper and Leo witches and whitelighters weren't just forbidden. it was unthinkablenough for witches to be with whitelighters let alone have children with them" Grams explains.

"So that's why we had to-why we decided to give her up we dropped her off at a local church as soon as she was born and she found a very good home" Patty tells them.

"Yes a grest home" Grams says.

"That explains why the elders didn't know about her" Leo says.

"Wait a minute are you telling me that our innocent is really our sister?" Phoebe asks.

"Your baby sister" Patty says.

"Baby half sister" Grams corrects.

"Yes but by my half which makes her a sister witch. Well actually not yet not until all three of you are stood at the book like last time" Patty states.

"Charmed again" Grams says.

Inspector Cortez and Darryl walk in the attic.

"Well I'll be damned" Inspector Cortez says.

"Darryl do something" Phoebe yells.

"See we can't cope without Piper she could have froze him" Prue states.

"I can't do anything Phoebe he's a cop" Darryl tells her.

"Stay or I'll I'll shoot" Inspector Cortez says and holds his gun threateningly towards Phoebe.

"So will i" Cole tells him and he forms an energy ball in his hand.

"What are you?" Cortez asks.

"Certainly not murderers" Prue tells him and steps forward.

Inspector Cortez shoots his gun at Phoebe but Prue uses her power to reflect it back at him.

Inspector Cortez hits the ground and holds his stomach which is oozing with blood.

"Leo you'll have to heal him" Penny says.

"Yes I agree you can't have anymore deaths in this house" Patty says.

Leo kneals down to heal him

"Wait orb him out of here first make it look like he bumped his head or something" Prue tells Leo.

"He'll die if I don't heal him now" Leo pleads.

"More orbing less talking" Prue says then leaves the attic.

Leo places a hand on inspector Cortez's shoulder and orbs them out.

"Grams, Mom you better go tell Piper we love her" Phoebe says then turns to Cole and Darryl as her mother and grandmother dissappear in white crystals.

"Cole get Darryl out of here now I don't want him in any trouble" Phoebe says.

"Okay then but I'll be right back" Cole says then he and Phoebe kiss.

Cole goes over to Darryl and takes his wrist they shimmer out.

Phoebe hurriedly leaves the attic

(Cut to downstairs)

Phoebe is standing at the chandelier the door is open and Prue is walking in with Paige at her side.

"How did you find her?" Phoebe asks.

"Paige her name is Paige" Prue tells her.

"Another P" Phoebe states and laughs nervously.

"Phoebe" Phoebe introduces and holds out her hand.

Paige takes as Prue places a hand on her arm.

A blue light shines from the chandelier around the new charmed ones.

"What's going on?" Paige asks.

There is a tornado like blast of air that comes straight throught the door and forms into Shax.

Cole shimmers in.

"Go upstairs I'll see how long I can hold him off" Cole says.

Prue takes Paige's hand and guides her quickly to the attic with Phoebe right behind her.

(Cut downstairs)

Cole is on the ground unconscious and Shax is on his way upstairs.

(Cut to attic)

The three girls are at the book like in the premonition but Phoebe and Prue have swapped places with Paige in the middle.

Shax comes in and gets an energy blast in his hand which he fires at Paige who orbs out the way the energy blast smashes the attic window.

Shax gets another Energy blast in his hand and throws it right at Prue who deflects it back at him.

"Where'd Paige go?" Phoebe asks .

Orbs appear where Paige stood moments ago and form into her.

"Okay shes back quick Prue the page" Phoebe orders.

Prue uses her power with the twitch of a finger at the book and it goes to the Shax vanquishing spell.

"OK Paige you gotta trust this you need to read this with us right" Phoebe tells her.

"What" Paige says as Shax gets to his feet.

"Now" Prue shouts.

"Is a demom of evil wind that blows that which forms below no longer may you dwell death take you with this spell" The three sisters chant together as Shax bursts into pieces.

"What have you turned me into?" Paige asks as she walks away from Prue and Phoebe.

"Your a born witch we didn't turn you into one" Prue says.

"Now we just gotta get the source" Phoebe says to Prue.

"Source of what?" Paige asks.

"All evil" Phoebe reveals.

"I'm so outta here" Paige says then runs down the stairs.

 **Please review and tell me what you think part 2 will be up soon**


End file.
